koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Fakeboy823
| place = 10/16 | alliances = Buwaya Alliance | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 21 | season2 = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = None | place2 = 18/20 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 9 | season3 = Survivor ORG 16: Palawan | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 7/24 | challenges3 = 5 | votesagainst3 = 10 | days3 = 38 | season4 = Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = 14/22 | challenges4 = 3 | votesagainst4 = 10 | days4 = 21 }} Fakeboy823, aka Jaylen, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 4: Batangas, Survivor ORG 5: Norway and Survivor ORG 16: Palawan. Profile Name (Age): Jaylen (15) Tribe Designation: Buwaya Current Residence: Baltimore, Maryland Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: Strategic, Fun, Creative If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR? Survivor ORG 4: Batangas Voting History Survivor: Norway Tribe Designation: TBD Hometown: Chicago, Illinios Current Residence: Baltimore, Maryland Personal Claim To Fame: '''Winning a Basketball tournament during my first imeplaying in an organized league. '''Inspiration In Life: My Parents. They both had to drop out of college and they still can be amazing parents to me. Pet Peeves: 'Liars, Arrogant People, and Inactives '''Previous Finishes: ' 7th Person Voted out of Batangas, 10th Place, 2nd Jury Member '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Seeing Nick get voted out. He turned on his whole alliance and had to fight to get to FTC. But, wait. HE DIDNT! It was karma biting his ass at the right moment and time and it was sweet revenge for 6th-11th place. '''Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Pydo from this ORG's Batangas. We were best buds. It's a shame he can't play this time, but at least he's hosting. '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): '''Kaedan from this ORG's Brazil. he's a crybaby and a jerk. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''For redemption. This time I won't get played. They'll get played. Voting History Survivor: Palawan '''Tribe Designation: Matalino Hometown: Chicago Current Residence: Baltimore Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Being around in the community for this long... idk '''Inspiration In Life: My Parents Pet Peeves: ' Basic People '''Previous Finishes: ' 10th in Batangas, 18th in Norway 'Favorite Past Moment: ' The first Buwaya vote. 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): ' Pydo 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' The list is too long '''Why Did You Come Back?: I wanna slay all of your favs. Voting History Survivor: Mount Yasur - Battle of the ORGs Tribe: Latano Hometown: Chicago, IL Current Residence: '''Baltimore, MD '''Personal Claim To Fame: Making it on the season I guess. Inspiration in Life: ''' Me '''Pet Peeves: '''Chicken Nugget Haters '''Previous Finishes: Batangas - 10/16, Norway - 18/20, Palawan - 7/24 Favorite Past Moment: Blindsiding Gavin on Palawan Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Pydooooo Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Ryan Matthew Why Did You Come Back?: To properly represent Koror ORG. Voting History Trivia *Jaylen is the lowest ranking Batangas representive to play in Norway & Palawan. *Jaylen named the merge tribe, ''Nakaligtas, ''Fillipino word for survivor. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Batangas Contestants Category:Buwaya Tribe Category:10th Place Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:18th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Batangas Jury Members Category:Nakaligtas Tribe